


Doing His Duty

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a dutiful son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing His Duty

**Title:** Doing His Duty  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Draco is a dutiful son.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** AU  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #3: Duty  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Doing His Duty

~

Narcissa cast a critical look over Draco. “Very handsome,” she pronounced.

A smile quirked Draco’s lips. “Of course. I wouldn’t dare be otherwise,” he deadpanned.

She smiled. “Congratulations, darling.”

Draco exhaled slowly. “Mother, I...”

Narcissa patted his arm. “We arranged an advantageous match for you,” she reminded him.

Draco nodded. “I know.” He squared his shoulders. “I’ll do my duty.”

She patted his cheek. “Good. Now, let’s not keep the wedding guests waiting.”

As he approached the altar, Harry smiled in welcome, and as they joined hands, Draco allowed himself a smirk. Doing his duty had never felt so good.

~


End file.
